Songs of Yourself
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Máscara e Afrodite tem um acordo não-verbal como relacionamente, quando Afrodite dá um ultimato, Máscara tem de descobrir o que sente para não perder a chance de saber o que é o amor. Songfic
1. Proud

**Título:** Songs of Yourself  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Presente Amigo Secreto CdZ/2010 p/ Blood Mary.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Sexo implícito, slash M/M.  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Máscara e Afrodite tem um acordo não-verbal como relacionamente, quando Afrodite dá um ultimato, Máscara tem de descobrir o que sente para não perder a chance de saber o que é amor.

**Songs of yourself**

**Capítulo1: Proud**

Afrodite subia as escadarias das Doze Casas o mais lentamente o possível, adorava saber que irritava o canceriano ser deixado esperando.

Ele sorriu a esse pensamento, mas foi um sorriso fraco, conformado e nem de longe feliz. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Há quanto tempo não dava um sorriso de verdade ou saia para se divertir com os outros cavaleiros? Até suas rosas tinham começado florescer desbotadas e murchavam mais rápido que o normal não importando o quanto cuidasse delas.

_I look into the window of my mind__  
><em>_Reflections of the fears I know I've left behind_

**_Eu examino a janela da minha mente._**

**_Reflexões dos medos que sei que deixei para trás._**

Levantou o olhar para o belo luar acima de si, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, preferindo recordar o que acabara de acontecer. Ele estivera na Casa de Escorpião e, pela lógica, para voltar para Peixes deveria ter descido, por sorte, ninguém notara o caminho que ele tomara. Todavia, não era disso que queria lembrar, isso, era melhor voltar as lembranças alegres na morada de Milo...e Camus, eles estavam morando juntos agora.

Hoje a noite todos os cavaleiros estavam lá, bem, teoricamente, pois Aiolia saíra com Marin mais cedo para se divertirem junto com Shura, Shina e Aiolos – o último dissera que fora apenas para vigiar o irmãozinho e ver se ele estava se comportando, aham, é claro! -; Saga e Kanon tinham chegado pela manha de uma missão para a Saori – leia-se: eles foram no lugar da Saori, para uma recusa da garota não afetar o tratado de paz com Julian (e Poseidon, por consequência), resumindo a situação ela não queria aparecer no casamento do ex-namorado Julian com um de seus marinas, Sorento. – e por estarem cansados (e Saga parecia um pouco carrancudo, também) apenas ficaram algum tempo e já tinham se recolhido a Casa de Gêmeos que os dois dividiam; Aldebaran tinha tido permissão de passar uns tempos no Brasil e visitar alguns parentes - além de trazer algum cavaleiro novo para treinar caso achasse alguém com potencial - e ainda não voltara para o Santuário; Máscara dissera que aquilo tudo era muita frescura para ele aguentar só ficara alguns minutos.

Ele respirou fundo ao lembrar disso e passou uma mão pelos cabelos, arrumando-os. De qualquer maneira, estavam lá para comemorar por Hyoga ter terminado seu treinamento especializado básico, agora ele poderia usar a armadura de Aquário se precisasse dela numa missão – não era algo assim tão especial como devia, já que ele já utilizara a armadura em outras batalhas – e também pelo loiro ter finalmente conseguido a permissão de Ikki para namorar Shun. Não que fosse um empecilho tão grande, mesmo assim, Shun queria que ambos se dessem bem e ainda conseguira uma trégua.

Todos pareciam tão felizes! O período de paz já durava tanto tempo que todos estavam aos poucos formando vidas tradicionais e os treinamentos reduzidos a exercício. Não que eles treinassem menos intensamente, apenas não pareciam mais tão essenciais como antes e com certeza não seria uma vida tradicional os cavaleiros estarem namorando uns aos outros. Okay, isso soou exagerado, apenas Hyoga e Shun, Camus e Milo, Mu e Shaka e Shion e Dohko estavam oficialmente juntos e, bem, Aiolia e Marin também, mas eu estava me referindo entre cavaleiros.

Talvez isso tudo tenha soado confuso, pensou Afrodite, mas ele mesmo estava confuso. Durante os períodos de guerra, não era incomum os cavaleiros estarem uns se jogando nos braços do outro em busca de apoio e conforto. Agora, todavia, eles estavam buscando algo mais, algo seguro, eles estavam namorando, mudando para a Casa do outro. E ele... Afrodite ainda se sentia preso aos tempos de guerra.

_I step out of the ordinary__  
><em>_I can feel my soul ascending_

**_Então estou saindo do normal._**

**_Posso sentir minha alma subindo._**

Atena não se pronunciara sobre isso, fazia algum tempo que ela não aparecia e a garota Saori apenas os perguntara se preferiam manter uma vida dentro e fora do Santuário por completo, se queriam morar fora e voltar para os treinos ou quando algo acontecesse. Todos os cavaleiros de Ouro preferiram permanecer em seus templos, com permissão para ir até a cidade mais próxima ou viajar quando quisessem. Os de prata e bronze, preferiram as casas oferecidas por ela aos alojamentos do Santuário, alguns tinha até começado a estudar, ajustando seus horários para os treinos regulares.

Afrodite avistou o templo de Câncer a uns dois lances de escada de distancia. E parou onde estava apenas o contemplando, para voltar a subir pouco depois. Tudo começara na guerra para ele, e não terminara nela. Esse, entretanto, não era o problema, o que o incomodava era que nada mudara.

Depois da Batalha nas Doze Casas, Afrodite, assim como os outros cavaleiros mortos naquela luta, passara muito tempo, algo que não se podia contar em horas humanas, nos vários círculos infernais. Ficaram em sua maioria juntos, por terem morrido pelos mesmos pecados, mas Máscara da Morte fora quem sempre estava com ele lá.

E depois que tudo acabara e Atena resgatara seus Cavaleiros, trazendo-os de volta para a vida no Santuário, a quem ele se aproximara mais? Por quem ele já estava apaixonado desde sempre, mesmo sem admitir? É claro que era Máscara.

De algum modo, eles estavam meio que juntos agora, se você considerar sexo às escondidas "estar junto".

Sentiu-se horrível ao constatar isso com um leve sorriso triste. Por que apenas ele não merecia aquela felicidade que ele via transbordando dos olhos dos outros cavaleiros? O que ele fizera de errado? Não merecia ser amado nem um pouco? Muito menos pela pessoa que amava?

_I am on my way__  
><em>_Can't stop me now__  
><em>_And you can do the same_

**_Eu estou no meu caminho._**

**_Não posso parar agora__  
><em>_E você pode fazer o mesmo, sim._**

Com tudo isso dando voltas em sua cabeça, Afrodite chegara ao Templo de Câncer e dirigia-se aos aposentos pessoais do outro em passos largos, lágrimas se formando nos cantos dos belos azuis-piscina, mas ele não as deixaria derramar, não sem antes tirar essa historia a limpo.

Ele entrou no quarto sem bater,apenas entrou rápido no local e parou de frente para a simples mas elegante cama de dossel negro, com um delicioso italiano a lhe sorrir safado, depois de reconhecê-lo, da cama.

A visão era tão intensa e Afrodite quase correra até ali, ele precisava recuperar o fôlego e a fala. Estava ao ponto de esquecer tudo que pensara e se jogar nos braços do outro como sempre fazia, quando o dito cujo falou:

- Acho que está tomando liberdades demais, peixinho. Se eu não estivesse tão excitado, eu reclamaria desse jeito mal-educado de entrar nos aposentos pessoais dos outros... Deixemos isso para lá por enquanto, venha para cá. – e ele estava praticamente comendo o outro com o olhar enquanto, batia de leve no canto ao seu lado na cama.

Afrodite olhou para aquela cena que geralmente o excitava e sentiu desgosto, sentiu dor, uma dor quase física de tão forte. Engolindo em seco com dificuldade, como se tentasse engolí-la também e impedí-la de subir em lágrimas, ele falou, num tom calmo e sem sentimento.

_What have you done today to make you feel proud?__  
><em>_It's never too late to try__  
><em>_What have you done today to make you feel proud?__  
><em>_You could be so many people__  
><em>_If you make that break for freedom__  
><em>_What have you done today to make you feel proud?_

**_O que você tem feito hoje para se sentir orgulhoso?_**

**_Nunca é tarde demais para tentar.__  
><em>_O que você tem feito hoje para se sentir orgulhoso?__  
><em>_Você poderia ser tantas pessoas,__  
><em>_se apenas fugisse para a liberdade.__  
><em>_O que você tem feito hoje para se sentir orgulhoso?_**

- Então é só para isso que eu venho aqui, certo? Para satisfazer você quando está excitado? E mesmo depois desse tempo todo eu ainda não tenho "liberdade" o suficiente para entrar no seu quarto sem ser anunciado?

- Eu não quis dizer desse jeito... e eu só estava sendo sarcástico quanto a parte da porta... e você sabe que isso aqui é só sexo, certo? – Máscara primeiro ficara surpreso com as palavras do outro, porém logo se recuperara para responder.

- Eu não acredito em "é só sexo", eu tentei, de verdade, mas não consegui. Para mim, nunca foi assim, eu tentei e fingi que era, mas não. Eu só conseguia pensar "nossa, eu sou tão sortudo, ele não tentou me socar ou algo parecido quando descobriu o que eu sentia por ele, nossa, ele até me deseja! Isso não é maravilhoso?" – o tom de Afrodite era duro e amargo, sua voz estava baixa e levemente rouca. Máscara só podia ficar lá, boquiaberto e sem fala, ouvindo. – Eu pensava que com o que eu sentia, eu podia fazer você se apaixonar só vindo aqui, dormindo com você. Oras, em vez, de me bater ou me expulsar da vida dele, ele me agarrou pelo cabelo e me beijou! Isso nunca tinha acontecido, os garotos do orfanato sempre reuniam alguns amigos mais tarde e vinham me bater até eu desmaiar... – Mascara arregalou os olhos nesse ponto. – ...e os seguintes, depois que vim para o Santuário, eram como você, só me queriam pela noite e talvez até eu tinha um pouco de medo de pedir mais...

- Afr... – ele tentou, mas Afrodite fez um gesto e deu-lhe um olhar tão determinado que ele se calou de imediato.

_Still so many answers I don't know__  
><em>_Realise that to question is how we grow__  
><em>_So I step out of the ordinary__  
><em>_I can feel my soul ascending__  
><em>_I am on my way__  
><em>_Can't stop me now__  
><em>_And you can do the same_

**_Ainda há tantas respostas que não sei._**

**_Perceba que questionar, é como nós crescemos.__  
><em>_Então estou saindo do normal.__  
><em>_Posso sentir minha alma subindo.__  
><em>_Eu estou no meu caminho.__  
><em>_Não posso parar agora__  
><em>_E você pode fazer o mesmo, sim._**

- Me escute primeiro, então eu deixo você responder uma pergunta que eu vou fazer. Todos estão tão felizes, encontraram alguém para eles. E eu comecei a pensar comigo, será que eu não mereço isso também? Alguém que se orgulhe de dizer "Olha aqui, esse é meu namorado, Afrodite", alguém que não esteja interessado em se satisfazer, que só me queira pelo meu corpo e minha beleza. Alguém que queira acordar do meu lado toda manhã, sem que eu tenha que escapulir discretamente pela passagem secreta todas as noites antes do amanhecer! – a cada "alguém" parecia que o tom de voz dele aumentava mais um pouco, além de ficar mais dolorido, mais agressivo. Ele parou nesse ponto, vendo a expressão do outro, entre culpada e impassível, e tinha algo mais, mas ele não conseguia ler. Respirando ruidosamente para se acalmar ele disse devagar e quase conformado. – Eu só quero alguém que... me ame... Por que é isso que eu sinto por você, eu amo você...

_What have you done today to make you feel proud?__  
><em>_It's never too late to try__  
><em>_What have you done today to make you feel proud?__  
><em>_You could be so many people__  
><em>_If you make that break for freedom__  
><em>_What have you done today to make you feel proud?_

**_O que você tem feito hoje para se sentir orgulhoso?_**

**_Nunca é tarde demais para tentar.__  
><em>_O que você tem feito hoje para se sentir orgulhoso?__  
><em>_Você poderia ser tantas pessoas,__  
><em>_Se apenas fugisse para a liberdade.__  
><em>_O que você tem feito hoje para se sentir orgulhoso?_**

Tudo parecia ter parado, até respirar não ousavam, pois seria muito barulhento, Afrodite olhava-o em expectativa enquanto Máscara estava atônito, os olhos tão arregalados quanto surpresos. Vendo que ele não parecia propenso a falar, ainda tentou uma ultima vez:

- Máscara, você ainda acredita que foi só sexo? Nós treinávamos juntos também, passávamos quase o dia todo juntos... nós...

_We need a change__  
><em>_Do it today__  
><em>_I can feel my spirit rising__  
><em>_We need a change__  
><em>_So do it today__  
><em>_'Cause I can see a clear horizon_

**_Precisamos de uma mudança._**

**_Faça-o hoje.__  
><em>_Posso sentir meu espírito se erguendo.__  
><em>_Precisamos de uma mudança.__  
><em>_Faça-o hoje.__  
><em>_Porque posso ver um horizonte nítido._**

Ele parara porque o moreno se erguera da cama e agora tinha ido até a janela, olhando por ela e ficando de costas para si, logo a voz grossa e inflexível disse quase num sussurro:

- Aquilo era amizade, era diferente do que acontecia a noite e não se faça de vitima, desde o inicio eu disse que não queria nada mais, que era só sexo e você concordou...

- Você está certo, eu fui estúpido demais para concordar, ingênuo demais achando que só porque eu gostava de você, poderia fazer sentir o mesmo e mais rápido assim. – ele falou isso num tom diferente, ainda era firme, mas faltava algo, faltava a vitalidade, faltava a emoção que Afrodite usava somente com quem considerava que valia a pena. – Sinto muito, mas isso acaba aqui, nós podemos ser amigos ainda se você quiser, o que eu sinceramente duvido, mesmo assim, não agora, eu ficarei longe de você e você de mim, só falaremos se for necessário em assuntos do Santuário. Quem sabe um dia, então, nós não vamos rir disso? – ele deu uma risada seca e curta. – Adeus.

_What have you done today to make you feel proud?__  
><em>_So what have you done today to make you feel proud?__  
><em>_'Cause you could be so many people__  
><em>_If you make that break for freedom__  
><em>_So what have you done today to make you feel proud?__  
><em>_What have you done today to make you feel proud?__  
><em>_What have you done today__  
><em>_You could be so many people?__  
><em>_Just make that break for freedom_

**_O que você tem feito hoje para se sentir orgulhoso?_**

**_Então o que você tem feito hoje para se sentir orgulhoso?__  
><em>_Você poderia ser tantas pessoas,__  
><em>_se apenas fugisse para a liberdade.__  
><em>_Então o que você tem feito hoje para se sentir orgulhoso?__  
><em>_O que você tem feito hoje para se sentir orgulhoso?__  
><em>_O que você tem feito hoje.__  
><em>_Você poderia ser tantas pessoas__  
><em>_Se apenas fugisse para a liberdade._**

Ele se virara e já estava na porta quando ouviu:

- Você não acha isso muito exagerado?

Ele parou na porta e olhou de lado, vendo o outro fazer o mesmo, contudo não podia ver direito sua expressão, pois a luz da lua fazia sombras no rosto dele.

-_Exagerado foi pensar que depois de tudo o que já passamos juntos, só essa conversa ia fazer você me pedir para ficar..._

E ele saiu da Casa de Câncer.

_Continua..._


	2. Malchik Gay

****Título:** **Songs of Yourself**  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> **Presente Amigo Secreto CdZ/2010 p/ Blood Mary.**  
><strong>Advertências:<strong>** Sexo implícito, slash M/M.**  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> **Máscara e Afrodite tem um acordo não-verbal como relacionamente, quando Afrodite dá um ultimato, Máscara tem de descobrir o que sente para não perder a chance de saber o que é amor.

**N.a: **Algumas cenas NC-17. Você foi avisado. ksks

**Capítulo 2: Malchik Gay**

Ele não admitiria, afinal o que havia para admitir? Se ele estava com saudades de Afrodite? É obvio que não, fora treinado para não sentir coisas do tipo, para não sentir nada e se você não sente, você não se importa e se não se importa, como poderia sentir falta?

Algo ele poderia dizer, porque de fato, já o incomodava desde aquela noite, ele, estava constantemente a pensar no loiro. E vê-lo durante essas duas semanas era o pior, os outros já estavam desconfiando que algo acontecera. Afinal, do nada, a conhecida "parceria cruel" -como eram chamados pelos cavaleiros, tanto os mais novos quanto aqueles idiotas de ouro que ele tinha de chamar de "companheiros"- havia se dissolvido e já fazia duas semanas que não ouvia a voz harmoniosa e viciante de Afrodite.

Como que sabendo que pensavam nele, Afrodite apareceu na arena de treinamento, os longos cachos dourados presos num rabo de cavalo alto, uma regata colada azul-céu, que faziam os olhos brilharem, e uma calça preta colada, mas confortável para o exercício.

Máscara bufou do pé da escadaria de seu templo, de onde tinha uma boa visão da arena, virando-se no próprio eixo e subindo com passos duros até Câncer.

Isso tudo era muito estranho! Até o silêncio, a segunda coisa que gostava mais do que ganhar batalhas, deixava-o irritado agora! Por acaso ele ficara tão acostumado assim com o outro falando sem parar por perto que agora a falta disso estava levando-o a loucura?

Adentrou devagar o lugar, respirando fundo várias vezes para se acalmar e não destruir nada. Procuraria algo para fazer, para se distrair, nossa, treinar sempre funcionava, mas com o loiro lá, sentia que só teria o efeito oposto.

Ouviu um barulho e parou, escondendo-se para poder ver o corredor e espiando, viu lá no fim, duas jovens passando de um lado para outro no seu quarto. Soltou o ar que nem notara que prendera, reconhecendo as servas que cuidavam dos templos, mesmo Saori pedindo para não chamá-las mais assim, ele já se acostumara e as garotas não apareciam tão incomodadas mesmo.

Entrou no corredor para ir dispensá-las, quando ouviu um fragmento do que diziam, escondendo-se em outro aposento do lado para não ser visto.

_Malchick gay, Malchick gay,_  
><em>Malchick, Malchick gay,<em>  
><em>Malchick gay, Malchick gay,<em>  
><em>Malchick gay, Malchick gay,<em>  
><em>Malchick gay, Malchick gay,<em>  
><em>Malchick gay. Malchick gay,<em>  
><em>Malchick...Malchick, Malchick.<em>

**_Garoto Gay, Garoto Gay,_**

**_Garoto, Garoto Gay,__  
><em>_Garoto Gay, Garoto Gay__  
><em>_Garoto Gay, Garoto Gay__  
><em>_Garoto Gay, Garoto Gay__  
><em>_Garoto Gay, Garoto Gay__  
><em>_Garoto...Garoto, Garoto._**

- Você ainda está insistindo nisso, Merieh?

- Não estou, não! É só que... o guerreiro de Peixes é tão belo... e ele parecia tão desolado! Tinha que ver, uma tristeza só! Nem grama está nascendo mais em seu jardim e eu sei que isso não é bom sinal...

- Pare de falar como se fosse uma especialista! Ainda mais, não podemos nós meter com os guerreiros da Deusa! Mesmo ela dizendo que não seria tão rígida quanto a isso, há alguns assuntos... eu prefiro continuar seguindo as regras, Merieh! – explicou a mulher que parecia ser mais velha apenas alguns anos mais do que a outra. Ela fez um gesto de impaciência com a cabeça ao olhar o jeito cabisbaixo da outra a suas palavras. Usando um tom mais compreensivo, continuou, tentando animá-la. – E de todos os guerreiros, você tinha que olhar logo para aquele, menina!

- Ghida! Pare com isso, detesto quando fala assim dele ou de qualquer outro, suas regras não dizem para respeitar os guerreiros, não?

- É claro que dizem, eu sei disso, não é desrespeito! Só não entendo esses jovens que não saem para procurar uma moça boa para eles! Família, querida, isso que importa! Mas não, preferem ficar sempre aqui uns com os outros! Muito suspeito, ainda mais esse que você diz gostar...

- Eu não gosto dele! – protestou a jovem muito vermelha. – Eu só o acho lindo... ainda mais isso não importa, ele nunca olharia para mim, uma serva...

- Uma mulher... – sussurrou a outra.

- Ghida! Não fale assim...

_Handsome, tender, soft,__  
><em>_Why do you look right through me__  
><em>_Thinking, "No"__  
><em>_I cant deny my feelings__  
><em>_Growing, strong I try to keep believing__  
><em>_Dreaming on__  
><em>_And every time I see you I crave more,__  
><em>_I wanna pull you closer, closer, closer, closer__  
><em>_But you leave me feeling frozen._

**_Bonito, delicado, macio__  
><em>_Por que você olha pra mim__  
><em>_Pensando ?não?__  
><em>_Eu não posso negar meus sentimentos__  
><em>_Crescendo mais fortes,Eu tento me manter acreditando.__  
><em>_Sonhando__  
><em>_E toda vez que eu te vejo,Eu imploro mais__  
><em>_Eu quero te trazer pra mais perto,mais perto, mais perto, mais perto__  
><em>_Mas você me abandona sentindo-me congelada._**

Máscara baixou o olhar, pensando no que disseram, os cavaleiros se não todos, quase isso, eram órfãos e pouco entendiam de família propriamente dita, para eles, família era os que estavam com eles no Santuário.

Mas se isso era verdade, começou Máscara a pensar consigo, já não ouvindo mais nada, porque ele não se sentia parte dessa família? "Só porque você não quer" uma vozinha intrometida ecoou em sua cabeça. Tentou ignorá-la, mas ela fazia sentido. Afinal, ele fora treinado para ser cruel e não ter sentimentos, agora que isso não era mais tão necessário, não sabia como agir, nunca soube realmente, mesmo nos períodos de paz antes e no meio das batalhas. Ele nunca aprendera a lidar com seus sentimentos, quando eles ousavam aparecer, sempre conseguia aprisiona-los de volta ao fundo de sua mente.

E se isso não fosse mais necessário? E se ele pudesse soltar aquilo tudo? Seria dominado? E isso era só uma parte do que o assustava, pior era pensar que talvez nunca tivesse que reprimi-los na verdade. Todos os cavaleiros pareciam ficar mais fortes se movidos por outros sentimentos que não o único que se permitia expressar: ódio.

Merda! E ele estava ali, passando por uma crise existencial por que Afrodite cortara relações com ele? O loiro nem se dignava a olhá-lo mais! Ele bufou irritado, passando uma mão pelos cabelos despenteados. Mesmo Afrodite e Shura haviam deixado seu "lado obscuro" de lado, bem, não que o deles fosse assim tão terrível, o espanhol sempre fora a favor da justiça e fidelidade, independente do resto ele seguia esses princípios e o sueco apenas detestava perder, era obcecado por competições, ou melhor, por vencê-las.

E mesmo vencendo suas batalhas ainda falavam dele assim, pelos corredores do Santuário, aquelas servas não foram as primeiras que ele já ouvira falando coisas sobre Afrodite. E ele detestava isso, algo o tomava, entre a raiva e a indignação. Elas não conseguiam entender que o pisciano venerava a beleza? Ele não se importava com o sexo propriamente, ele apreciava ambos por suas particularidades e pela beleza da pessoa. Ele só não era visto muito com mulheres, pois preferia apreciá-las de outros modos, contemplando-as e também ainda não encontrara uma que considerasse mais bonita que ele, então...

Isso o fez considerar, talvez pela milésima vez, sobre o que fizera Afrodite ir atrás dele. O loiro tinha padrões altíssimos, pelo que já ouvira ele falando enquanto viam o movimento de uma cidade no qual foram em missão. Assim sendo, ou ele tinha visto algo em Máscara que mais ninguém vira ou tinha enlouquecido de alguma forma, quem sabe ambos?

No outro ele conseguia ver a beleza, uma inocentemente sensual e provocante. Ele era forte, mesmo aparentando ser também quebrável ao toque.

O coração de Máscara começou a bater mais rápido ao lembrar de vários momentos com o outro. Suspirou, deixando-se escorregar pela parede até estar sentado no chão. Estava perdido! Tinha certeza!

E ele detestava se sentir assim, sem falar de já estar até se convencendo que estava com saudades de Afrodite! Ele? Com saudades? Que ridiculo.

E nessas horas só tinha uma pessoa que sabia poder conversar e se possível, ajudar:

Saga.

Ele se ergueu e deixou o templo de Câncer.

SSKK**MMAA

- Saga? – chamou da entrada do templo.

Okay, ele não era muito educado,mas Saga nunca reclamara por ele entrar no templo de Gêmeos sem convite ou aviso prévio. Saga sempre fora alguém em que se podia confiar e conversar, bem, exceto, é claro, quando estivera sob controle de Ares. Todavia essa experiência fez Máscara prestar mais atenção a detalhes para poder diferenciá-lo, descobrira que esse tipo de conhecimento era importante. Até porque, Máscara detestava ser enganado.

Ouviu um barulho estranho, estrangulado e distante, ele era curioso, sabia disso, e por isso foi seguindo-o, adentrando os aposentos pessoais do geminiano.

- Uhn... Sa...Saga... – uma voz rouca sussurrou languidamente.

Máscara piscou varias vezes, tanto para se acostumar com a penumbra em que estava o quarto quanto para ter certeza de que estava vendo direito.

Da posição que estava podia divisar dois corpos colados, sentando na ponta da cama, abraçados e um ele reconhecia, podia ver o rosto de Kanon, certo, ele não podia ser totalmente preciso, mas algo o dizia que era o Kanon. Ele tinha os olhos apertados com força, lábios secos e entreabertos, por onde soltava suspiros e gemidos baixos e ele sabia a origem deles, ele não era estúpido, mesmo entre sombras, os movimentos ritmados e forçados poderiam ser reconhecidos em qualquer lugar. Kanon estava no colo de quem só poderia ser Saga, mesmo que só pudesse divisar as costas e o perfil, de vez em quando, do outro.

Ele subia e descia num ritmo lento, mas intenso, tinha as mãos do outro dolorosamente apertando seus quadris para auxiliar os movimentos, enquanto ele usava as suas para apoiar-se e abraçar o que o tomava. Num movimento particularmente profundo, ele jogou a cabeça para trás, quase perdendo o equilíbrio, e soltou um gemido mais alto, abrindo os olhos para o teto. Quando desceu a cabeça para apóiá-la no ombro do outro, olhou diretamente para onde o canceriano ainda estava paralisado, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e boca entreaberta. Talvez babando um pouco, mas isso era muito improvável.

- Ah! Más...Máscara...?

- O que você disse, Kanon! – Saga falou assim que ouviu o outro, parando os movimentos e buscando o olhar do irmão que soltou um ruído de protesto pela interrupção do fluxo de prazer.

- O Máscara! – e ele apontou para onde o italiano estava, fazendo Saga franzir o cenho e virar o rosto para onde ele dizia.

- Oi... – ele sorriria se não fosse atípico dele, na verdade, não tinha ideia do que fazer, nunca flagrara ninguém em pleno ato, se é que vocês me entendem.

- Máscara... – Saga, falou, ficando muito vermelho. – Eu...

- Eu vou esperar lá fora, quanto tempo for preciso, só preciso conversar algo com você, Saga, eu posso esperar, não é tão... eu posso esperar. – e ele tentou agir bem normalmente, só conseguia pensar em sair dali e foi o que ele fez antes que Saga pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Então, nós paramos em...? – perguntou Kanon, sorrindo para o outro e tomando-lhe os lábios antes de começar a se mover devagar.

Saga bem que queria poder resistir ou protestar com isso.

Ou não.

MMAA***SSKK

Alguns minutos depois – o suficiente, calculou o moreno- Saga vinha em sua direção, um pouco constrangido e suado, apenas com uma calça frouxa.

- Máscara, mil perdões, eu...

- Dispenso, eu que devia pedir desculpas, você mesmo disse que minha curiosidade era perigosa, agora você pôde ver que estava certo.

- Certo? Ótimo, é nessas horas que o Kanon diz para eu fechar minha boca grande. E por falar nele... Máscara, você sabe que o que viu... bem, é algo bem delicado, né? Eu não sei como a menina Saori pode reagir e os outros cavaleiros...eles só agora estão se dando bem com o Kanon! Eu...

- Tem problemas maiores que os meus... – completou ele - ... e a ironia é que eu vim aqui para pedir ajuda com algo, provavelmente parecido...

_Malchick gay, Malchick gay,__  
><em>_I can be all you need__  
><em>_Won't you please stay with me__  
><em>_Malchick gay, Malchick gay__  
><em>_Apologies 'might-have-been's__  
><em>_Malchick gay, Malchick gay__  
><em>_Can't erase what I feel__  
><em>_Malchick gay, gay Malchick gay__  
><em>_Malchick gay, Malchick gay, Malchick gay__  
><em>_Malchick, Malchick_

**_Garoto gay, garoto gay_**

**_Eu posso ser, Tudo o que você precisa__  
><em>_Você, por favor,não ficará comigo__  
><em>_Garoto gay, garoto gay__  
><em>_Desculpas, podem ter sido__  
><em>_Garoto gay, garoto gay__  
><em>_Não posso apagar o que eu sinto__  
><em>_Garoto gay, garoto gay__  
><em>_Garoto gay, garoto gay, garoto gay__  
><em>_Garoto, Garoto_**

- Parecido? Isso tem a ver com o Afrodite estar evitando você?

- Você notou também? Então não era paranóia minha, ainda tinha esperanças nisso... – ele falou o fim mais para si, arregalando os olhos com o que dizia e ficando levemente constrangido, sem ousar erguer o olhar.

- Na verdade, o Kanon notou, bem, notou não é a palavra, o Milo contou para ele que me contou, apesar dele não ter entrado em detalhes, só disse que Afrodite lhe pedira para evitar o seu nome perto dele e espalhar para os outros fazerem o mesmo. Mas eu não me referia a isso, perguntei, pois o Afrodite veio me ver e pediu para trocar de parceiro e horário de treino, já que eu cuido disso.

- É, tem a ver com tudo isso sim... – ele suspirou, passando uma mão pelo rosto.

- Então, sente-se e me conte tudo.

- Okay, mas você não vai compartilhar com o Kanon, vai?

- Bem, eu compartilho tudo com ele...

- Incluindo a cama? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, vendo o outro corar um pouco e olhá-lo entre surpreso e assustado. – Desculpe, não deu para resistir.

- Tudo bem, dessa vez, mas só porque eu estou curioso... Isso não o incomoda? Eu com Kanon, juntos... Você não devia estar reclamando ou fazendo piadas junto com Aiolia e Shura como sempre?

- É, eu devia, né? Mas não sinto a menor vontade, sabe? Isso é tão estranho... e também, é você, Saga, de quem eu estaria fazendo graça, e você é meu amigo, ou o mais perto disso que já tive, além do Afrodite, é claro... – à medida que falava, sua expressão ficava mais sombria.

- Entendo, bom saber que me considera uma amigo, você também é um amigo para mim, Máscara, nunca o censurei ou rejeitei, nem quando você era particularmente cruel, não o faria por mais nada. – ele disse num tom compreensivo. Ele sempre zelara por todos os cavaleiros pois eram como irmãos menores para ele, sabia que Máscara precisaria de alguém por perto mais cedo ou tarde, com o tempo. Achava que Afrodite estaria lá, algo acontecera, e muito sério pelo visto.

- Eu... – e a voz dele partiu-se ligeiramente e ele respirou fundo, as mãos fechadas dolorosamente de tanto que as apertava como que para se conter. O corpo todo tenso ia lentamente relaxando conforme ele ia contando tudo, desde as guerras e de quando voltara, sua amizade e relacionamento com Afrodite, incluindo seu término. - ...Eu não sei o que fazer...

Ele observou o canceriano por alguns segundos, acompanhando sua respiração quase compassada.

- A meu ver só há dois caminhos a se tomar. E eu não posso dizer qual deve seguir, só você sabe se é forte o suficiente para escolher, isso, em ambos os caminhos, porque se não for e preferir não fazer nada, vai ficar preso onde está, sentindo essa confusão que está sentindo agora. Eu também só estou dando conselhos, baseado no que eu penso a respeito do que me disse e com única intenção de ajudá-lo a clarear a situação. E é só o que posso fazer, além de apoiar o que você escolher, é claro... eu...

- Fale logo! Eu já entendi, você só está dizendo a sua opinião e foi por isso mesmo que vim aqui, fale! – explodiu de uma vez, impaciente como estava por um pouco entendimento.

_Choking back emotion,__  
><em>_I try to keep on hoping for a way,__  
><em>_A reason for us both to come in close.__  
><em>_I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does.__  
><em>_And though my dream is slowly fading,__  
><em>_I wanna be the object, object, object, object,__  
><em>_Of your passion but it's hopeless._

**_Brincando atrás de emoção_**

**_Eu tento me manter esperando,por uma maneira;__  
><em>_Uma razão para que, Nós nos Aproximemos__  
><em>_Eu anseio por você me abraçar, Como o seu namorado faz.__  
><em>_E embora meu sonho esteja,vagarosamente murchando-se,__  
><em>_Eu quero ser o objeto, objeto, objeto, objeto,__  
><em>_De sua paixão, mas é sem esperanças_**

- Máscara, você só pode ou concordar com Afrodite e deixá-lo em paz para sempre, se recusando assim a qualquer tipo de sentimento mais profundo ou você pode discordar, ir atrás dele e dizer que ele estava certo e não era superficial para você também. Um implica em se manter longe de sentimentos, como sei que tem feito até agora e o outro em deixar eles te consumirem, aceitá-los como parte de você e ter forças para aguentá-los. Para mim, eu diria que isso tudo depende de como você se sente em relação ao Afrodite, mas, principalmente, sobre como se sente sobre você mesmo.

_Malchick gay, Malchick gay__  
><em>_I can be all you need__  
><em>_Won't you please stay with me?__  
><em>_Malchick gay, Malchick gay__  
><em>_Apologies 'might have been's__  
><em>_Malchick gay, Malchick gay__  
><em>_Can't erase what I feel__  
><em>_Malchick gay, gay Malchick gay__  
><em>_Malchick gay__  
><em>_Malchick gay, Malchick__  
><em>_Malchick gay__  
><em>_Malchick gay, Malchick gay, Malchick gay__  
><em>_Malchick, Malchick__  
><em>_Malchick gay_

_Garoto gay, garoto gay_

_Eu posso ser, Tudo o que você precisa__  
><em>_Você, por favor,não ficará comigo__  
><em>_Garoto gay, garoto gay__  
><em>_Desculpas, podem ter sido__  
><em>_Garoto gay, garoto gay__  
><em>_Não posso apagar o que eu sinto__  
><em>_Garoto gay, garoto gay__  
><em>_Garoto gay,__  
><em>_garoto gay, garoto gay__  
><em>_Garoto gay,__  
><em>_Garoto gay, Garoto gay, Garoto gay,__  
><em>_Garoto, Garoto__  
><em>_Garoto gay_

- Como sempre você está certo... – ele ergueu-se e começou andar lentamente para fora do templo.

- Sobre o que?

- Para decidir, qualquer um dos dois, tem que ser forte... – e ele saiu e mesmo que Saga não pudesse ver-lhe o rosto, pôde perceber que ele estava ao ponto de se perder em lágrimas, então o deixou ir sem protestar.

Ele só precisava ficar sozinho um pouco para saber se era o peso da solidão ou do olhar alheio o que ele mais temia.

_Continua..._


End file.
